creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Have You Ever Wondered?
Have you ever wondered why infants are more susceptible to horrors and "visions" of things that aren't actually there? I have. In fact, ever since I hit year 9 in high school I have. I would have been about 13 when it stopped. When I was a child I would hear knocks on the wall, see shadows moving. Even to the point of seeing moving images on the wall. I need to get this across to you as clearly as I can. I was not insane or mental. I was completely sane and many other children have had their childhood met by "Imaginary friends," the odd ghost, Teddies that would talk to them. The list goes on and on. Now I can't say I have ever had an imaginary friend... Well that's because they weren't exactly imaginary. You see. When I was about 4 I used to have a friend that I used to play with a lot. My parents said I used Hide and seek, tag, action figures and all sorts on my own. Sometimes I would get hurt only to get told I must have fallen only I've always been good on my feet. I mean, I used to play video games only to be told that I would be playing two players on my own. To this day my family make fun of me. But the problem lies there. You see, when I go back to my old games, the last co-op game I played with my friend was not at the first level. And believe me, you had to move both characters move to progress to the next level. So, I moved to England at the age of five and to my surprise. I never had a invisible friend ever again, nor do I remember the face of my old friend, what he may have looked like and anything about him. I can't remember my old friend. You could have called him the good friend. Had a mentality of a child from what I seemed always wanted to play and just plainly have fun. But when I moved to England I didn't meet such friendly encounters.. I never met this one, although you know, I always had the presence of something being there whether it be day or night. But it always did things at bed time. Like knocking on the walls at hours my parents and brothers would still be downstairs watching TV, between my bed time and my brothers bed time since he was older. The knocking was loud not "The house settling" as my parents blamed it. I used to keep a mental note of closing closets when I was a child only to see them open in the morning. There is one time that is most memorable though. I went to bed early for school one time. My grandparents were looking after us at the time. And it was my bed time. I had been sent to bed and tucked in; I was on the top bunk of a bunk bed and was nodding off when suddenly the bed started to shake horrifically. I remember screaming for help with tears in my eyes I was so scared. I didn't realize what was going on. At that moment my brother and grandma came rushing up stairs and as soon as they hit the landing it stopped. Everything stopped and I was told I was having a nightmare or imagining it. Notice the pattern yet? Another time was the time I was ill. I was older because my brother moved into my eldest brother’s room when he went to university so I had a single bed now. I went to bed and was looking to my closets as I do when a shadow from the corner of my eyes started moving and from it formed a figure that walked across the room and out of the door. The door must have been at least five feet away from my bed. I waited for at least five minutes before rushing out the door to my parents. Guess what they told me. "It's probably just your imagination." The list goes on and on for things I witnessed as a child. The last one I shall explain was most likely the worst though. So I was in bed and it was the middle of the night when I was awoken by what seemed to be the downstairs door. It was a door that clicked when it opened. I laid there listening to it creek in the wind all I can imagine it being. Now I do not know if I fell back to sleep or not but that is not the issue. I got up out of bed to close the door since it was annoying me and I couldn't get back to sleep. I remember it being extremely cold especially for winter. I walked downstairs and went to the door that separates the kitchen and dining room from the living room, I don't know what exactly made me look through the door but when I did I saw a big large figure leaning over the dining room table. The light from the conservatory formed a shadow that covered the entire table. I looked it directly in its horrific face and then I looked up and realized I was in bed. It seemed to be a very realistic dream. And I left it at that and tried to go back to sleep When it happened. I heard a chair from the dining room move across the laminate flooring. This was soon followed by deep footsteps walking across downstairs. The door that had open was creaked open and then creaked closed with the "Click". Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, one by one. Whatever it was knew I was awake and was definitely trying to fuck with me At this point I was under my cover in fear. A lot more fear than I should have been feeling given the situation. It hit the landing and Silence. It stopped. I listened and prayed for a bedroom door to open so it would be explained as someone pulling a late nighter, but nothing. I slept leaned against the corner of the wall in my covers that night. That, is the last time I ever remember anything weird happening. But you know if I told my parents they would cast it off as my imagination. Now then, by now you either think I’m mad, or I have an overactive imagination. But what if I don't what if what I’m saying is true and clearly the act of something else. I mean if adults got haunted or fucked with. They would seem insane or mad, but if they was to do it to children. For whatever reason it's cast off as illogical. That the beauty of it. Fucking with children has no consequences and a much bigger reaction. Why not? If I was a demon or whatever they are I know I would. Tell me this, when you were a kid, I bet something unexplained happened to you, maybe something horrific. Maybe they lose their hold of us when we age or simply get bored. Maybe we just make excuses for it such as “letting the house settle” or the family pet. I don't know. All I can ask is, have you ever wondered why infants are more susceptible to horrors and "visions"? Wulfies. Category:Beings